La famille ne se résume pas qu'au sang
by choup37
Summary: Post 3.10, A Ghost Along the Mississippi. Après la mort de Jackson et la disparition de Tristan, Elijah sent qu'il est temps de révéler quelques vérités à ceux qui sont encore présents.


**La famille ne se résume pas qu'au sang**

* * *

 **-** _Je suis désolé._

Marcel releva le nez de son verre, pour fixer Elijah, surpris.

 _-Pardon_?

 _-Tu m'as entendu,_ répliqua le plus ancien en le fixant depuis son propre verre.

Marcel haussa un sourcil.

 _-Pourquoi des excuses ? Tu n'en fais jamais._

 _-Une remarque injuste. J'en fais quand elles sont méritées._

 _-Qu'as-tu fait de si terrible pour être forcé d'en donner, alors?_ ironisa le vampire.

Elijah fixa son verre, son regard posé sur le liquide ambré qui tournoyait. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il voulait le dire. Il y pensait depuis que Marcellus lui avait reproché de n'avoir jamais su être un bon père. Les mots l'avaient blessé plus profondément qu'il n'aurait voulu le reconnaître, tant ils étaient vrais et injustes à la fois. Lui qu'on appelait l'Honorable devait revoir sa copie s'il voulait mériter son titre.

 _-Je ne voulais pas te rejeter,_ lâcha-t-il brutalement sans réfléchir. _T'avoir parmi nous.. était une bénédiction. J'avais renoncé depuis si longtemps à l'espoir d'être père.. et puis tu es arrivé. C'était la première fois depuis des siècles que je voyais Niklaus agir sans que ce ne soit pour son propre compte. Il n'avait pas de but autre quand il t'a amené parmi nous que ta sécurité et ton bonheur. Et j'étais si heureux. Il avait peut-être une chance de rédemption, après tout. Mais c'est Niklaus.. Il était jaloux du temps qu'on passait ensemble, de notre.. relation._

Les mots se firent plus difficiles, sa gorge plus serrée alors que la culpabilité remontait à la surface.

 _-J'ai compris … que je devais te laisser partir. Pour son bien. Je devais m'éloigner pour qu'il prenne ses responsabilités. Il n'y avait pas de discussion possible avec lui, je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer cela.. Je devais le faire en direct. Te rejeter devant lui. Même si cela me brisait le cœur,_ murmura-t-il en se détournant. _Même si je te brisais le cœur._

Le silence retomba, lourd, pesant. L'immortel continua à fixer le mur en face de lui, sa main agrippée à son verre alors qu'il attendait la réponse de Marcel. Plus les minutes passaient et plus son malaise augmentait.

 _-Toutes ces années à penser que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal .. que je t'avais mis en colère d'une manière ou d'une autre … à me demander où je m'étais trompé et comment je pouvais me faire pardonner .._

La voix de Marcel était basse, à peine un chuchotement. Elijah pouvait deviner sa tension rien que d'où il se trouvait. Il ferma les yeux, la honte augmentant en lui.

 _-Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Jamais. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant._

 _-J'avais besoin de toi .. Et tu m'as rejeté. Comme un chien._

 _-Je suis désolé,_ murmura le Mikaelson en baissant la tête.

 _-Je sais._

Il se tendit en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. La pression augmenta légèrement, l'invitant silencieusement à se retourner. Marcel le fixait d'une expression impénétrable.

 _-Pourquoi me dis-tu ça maintenant ?_

La question augmenta le malaise de l'immortel. Il s'était déjà assez étendu ainsi sur ses sentiments. Mais la question était légitime, et maintenant qu'il avait commencé, autant terminer. Ancrant son regard dans celui de l'autre vampire, il expliqua, d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre :

 _-J'ai encore perdu un être cher aujourd'hui. Je vais devoir l'enterrer. Cela arrive beaucoup trop ces derniers mois. Et à chaque fois, je ne parviens pas à leur dire ce qui compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

 _-Je n'ai aucune intention de mourir, Elijah,_ murmura Marcel en le fixant de ses yeux chocolat.

 _-Et pourtant ça peut arriver dès ce soir. Mon petit discours aurait pu totalement échouer tout à l'heure, et un combat s'en suivre. Dans quelle situation te serais-tu retrouvé ? Tu aurais eu une chance sur deux de mourir. Si cela arrive, je veux que tu partes en sachant la vérité_ , souffla-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Il fallait qu'il aille aider Hayley à préparer le corps de Jackson. L'hybride en serait incapable seule.

 _-Elijah._

Il s'immobilisa en entendant son prénom.

 _-Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt._

 _-Je sais,_ murmura-t-il.

Le son de l'air se déplaçant lui indiqua que Marcel se tenait à présent derrière lui.

 _-N'oublie pas qui sont tes amis,_ fit celui-ci en pressant son bras.

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'immortel, qui se retourna vers lui pour lui rendre la pression. Le plus jeune lui rendit son sourire.

 _-Je le sais déjà, Marcellus._

* * *

 _ **Cela fait depuis le milieu de la saison 1, à peu près, que je rêve de voir une conversation entre Elijah et Marcel sur ce sujet houleux de leur relation. J'ai pensé l'écrire après l'épisode racontant l'enfance de Marcel, et j'ai jamais eu le temps, mais au final elle se situe très bien ici.**  
_


End file.
